mooawfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ghost and Catcowman Episodes
The Adventures of Ghost and Catcowman Series One (Or GC Series One) is the first official series of The adventures of Ghost and Catcowman. In this series, Ghost and Catcowman go on unconnected adventures. Excluding Episodes 8, 9, 10 and 11 which follow a connected plot. Two characters are introduced in this series, Slug and The Kim Thing. There has been Eleven Episodes so far. 'List of Episodes-' Episode One- Ghost is watching Ghost Full Movie Part 1/9 on youtube, before Catcowman walks in asking what he is doing. Then Ghost and Catcowman say the catchphrase. Episode Two- Catcowman is walking in the garden, when Ghost pushes him. Catcowman angrily asks why he did what he did. Then Ghost and Catcowman say the catchphrase. Episode Three- Ghost challenges Catcowman to a dance off. After they are done. Catcowman asks why they did what they did. Then Ghost and Catcowman say the catchphrase. Episode Four- The two begin their music lesson. Ghost says his part of the catchphrase in a musical tuning way. Catcowman says his part as normal. Showing the clear conflict between the two. Episode Five- Banana Glasses appears, claiming to be back for Catcowman. Although Catcowman clearly shows he is through with him. Ghost then Jumps down and greets Banana Glasses and says his part of the catchphrase. Then an awkward pause, then Catcowman says his part. Episode Six- Ghost says to Catcowman he needs to do something, Before getting down on one knee and offering Catcowman a gamecube pack of games. Ghost and Catcowman then say their catchphrase. Episode Seven- Ghost is watching I kill People (The old People burning part) while Banana Glasses watches eerily in the background. Catcowman walks in to ask what he is doing, an almost exact replica of the first episode. Before Ghost takes off his sheet, revealing himself to be Clown. Catcowman is shocked, and then says his part of the catchphrase. Episode Eight- A woman walks into Ghost and Catcowman's room, She sees Catcowman in a chair in the background in blur. She walks up, but sees only Catcowman's corpse. Which has been dead for ten years. A clear homage to Psycho. Ghost then walks in with Catcowman's mask and cloak on top. Before being stopped by someone else. Revealing that Catcowman has been played by Ghost the entire time. Leaving a clear cliff hanger for Episode Nine. Episode Nine- Catcowman greets Ghost. Ghost, confused as he thought Catcowman was dead. Catcowman explains that it didn't actually happen (It wasn't canon, only a Psycho Parody), before finding The Kim Thing in their Chair. Then saying their catchphrase. Again, leaving a cliffhanger for Episode Ten. Episode Ten- Ghost and Catcowman run off, screaming. Catcowman says Alfred. The Kim thing runs after them, Claiming to be fat and ugly. He kills both Ghost and Catcowman and runs off. Slug arrives and brings them back to life. They then say their catchphrase, Slug adds his bit saying SLUGY SLUG. Leaving another cliffhanger of sorts for Episode Eleven. Episode Eleven- Slug tells Ghost and Catcowman that it's christmas. The others seem excited. They then say their catchphrase and Slug goes off to get presents. Ghost and Catcowman then discuss rumors before Kim thing starts watching them. The screen then goes black, saying TO BE CONTINUED. Leaving the final cliffhanger for Ghost and Catcowman: Origins 'Ghost and Catcowman Origins '